1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable fixed device, and more particularly relates to structural improvement of a cable fixed device that is movable and can conveniently be hidden.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cable fixed devices are usually distributed at the periphery in a boat and are fixed on a deck of a boat body. They are used to fix cargo on the boat or are used to tie cables when the boat is berthed at a dock.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional cleat structure for boat comprises a transverse rod 10 and two vertical rods 12 connected below the transverse rod 10. The transverse rod 10 is fixedly locked onto a boat deck 16 with two screw bolts 14 through the two vertical rods 12, and is provided for a cable tying. However, because existent cleats for boat are projective from and fixed on the boat deck 16, they not only occupy the space of the boat deck 16, but also may easily stumble careless people passing by to cause hazards.
In order to improve the above problems, another conventional cable fixed device was provided as shown in FIG. 2, which comprises a seat body 18 and a movable handle 20. The seat body 18 has a receiving cavity 22 for setting driving components (not shown) inside so that the movable handle 20 could slide upward and downward upon the seat body 18 by the driving components to show a state of hiding in or projecting from the seat body 18. While mounting, the boat deck is dug a large area and two holes for burying the seat body 18 in the boat deck and fixing the seat body 18 with two bolts 14 screwing through the holes. The cable fixed device has the advantage of capable of hiding, but relatively has large volume and heavy weight because of setting of the receiving cavity. Besides, while assembling the cable fixed device into the boat deck, it is necessary to dig the boat deck a large area and two holes. There are still some drawbacks with the structure of the cable fixed device.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose structural improvement of a hidden cable fixed device to provide a better cable fixed device.